


makes me feel alive

by brawltogethernow



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, how many feelings do i have about nakamori and the kid?, too many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawltogethernow/pseuds/brawltogethernow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <strike>thrill</strike> guilty pleasure of the chase, over some years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	makes me feel alive

It's when he's twenty-two and uses a gutter to get the height to leap between two rooftops and he thinks, _Yesss, I've gotten pretty good at that,_ that Nakamori Ginzo realizes no one else is ever going to be this interesting.

He's pretty much screwed. He'd basically be content to chase this guy, forever. But the entire point of a chase, for the chaser, is to bring the encounter to an end. And if he stops trying, there's no point, nothing forcing him to become better and better.

He resolves to do his damnedest even if the final outcome isn't necessarily what he wants.

 

Hanging in a net above a ballroom where an oversized emerald was being displayed, he realizes him being screwed would depend upon Kid to _ever_ cease surprising him.

 

Thirty-seven, and getting nowhere tracking down a murderer, he tries really hard not to think of the reign of that thief as the good old days. Even if it was the Task Force's heyday, and he didn't have to look at files like this. Where the hell is his daughter, he thinks he needs a hug right now.

(He finds her playing some elaborate stair-balancing game with Kaito-kun. They're both monkeys, but that kid's acrobatics are unnatural.)

 

Forty-one and hanging in a giant, pink, _scented_ net which appears to be made out of actual cotton candy (it's really Teflon, thank God), suspended over a park swarming with raucous, screaming kaitou fans, Ginzo sneezes at the sugary scent, and is _still_ really glad the Kid's back, despite himself.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a song. [Which](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/onerepublic/countingstars.html) [one](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/massad/girlnextdoor.html) and thus whether it's at all appropriate is left as an exercise for the reader.


End file.
